Murderer
by wildfire210
Summary: I used to love. I used to be loyal. Until my betrayal and exile. They think I'm gone. They think I've calmed down. But they will see just how wrong they are. Who am I? I am Mapleshade, and this is how I am remembered. As a murderer.
1. First Victim

I felt darkness seep into my heart as night came. I opened my eyes slowly, just to be sure. Yes, it was a full moon. It was time for the gathering. It was time for my revenge, my revenge on those who had hurt me.

I looked at the walls of my hollow, gently placing a paw on the carvings I had made. I had spent so many nights, plotting, planning, then carving it into the bark so I wouldn't forget. I had stressed over the tiniest detail, the slightest flaw. I was improving, improvising, until everything was perfect. Nothing would go wrong. I had checked over every possibility, every chance. I knew all too well that one mistake can lead to one's downfall.

My mistake? I couldn't keep my tongue. I just _had_ to tell somebody my secret. I just _happened_ to trust her. My best friend.

How could she? How could she go and tell Icestar? How could she have done that, knowing I had just had my kits? How could she have chased me and my children away like criminals, when all I ever did was love?

_Because she never really was my friend._

She will be my first victim. She will know what is like to be betrayed. She will know what it feels like to be helpless. She _will_ fall at my claws.

I climbed down from my hollow and went over to a small stone. I sharpened my claws, sharpened them until they were more like razor-sharp talons. Black, ripping talons. I liked the thought of it.

I scowled when I thought of Birdsong. I scowled when I thought of her _perfect,_ pure-white pelt, her _perfect _brilliant green eyes, and her _perfect _life. Well, after tonight none of that will be perfect.

I looked up at the sky and let out a purr of satisfaction. The moon was blood-red.

I walked into Thunderclan territory like it was still my home. I brushed against the trees and shrubs, releasing my scent. Ha! I hope those fox-hearts recognize it. I hope they recognize that I've returned!

Now all that's left to do is wait...

* * *

"Icestar! I've caught a rogue's scent by the trees, and it's fresh!" The panicked apprentice wailed.

"I see. Birdsong, would you please take care of that fox-dung?"

"It would be my pleasure. I'll show that rouge what it means to mess with Thunderclan!"

Birdsong darted into the bushes, eager to sniff out my trail. Too bad that she's following the wrong one...

"Looking for me?" I asked in a low, sweet voice as I sprang on her, claws unsheathed.

"M-Mapleshade?" she croaked, fear flashing in her eyes.

"It's me. I haven't seen you in such a long, long time. Don't you think it's time we got reacquainted?"

Before she could protest, I gave her a sharp blow to the head, knocking her out. I then grabbed her by the scruff, dragging her to Snakerocks.

* * *

Birdsong let out a groan as she started at awaken. I could practically hear her cries. I couldn't wait for her blood to drip from my fangs, to hear her pleads.

She got to her paws weakly, and started to walk away. I pounced, pinning her to the ground. Instantly I swiped at her muzzle, slicing it open. I smiled when I heard her yowl of pain.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt the poor, little kitty?"

I clawed at her, laughing wildly. I ripped into her with my fangs, enjoying the taste of blood. I ran my claws along her throat, blood spilling. I was going to enjoy every minute of this.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried, hurting from her wounds.

"Do I honestly need to explain, _traitor_? I thought I could trust you! I thought you could keep a secret. Because of you my kits died! Because of you I was exiled! Though now, now you'll know how it feels."

I was blinded by fury. I slashed at her madly, but kept her alive, to make her suffer. To make her feel true pain.

I was happy with my work. I tore most of her ears off, leaving her deaf. I had also slashed her throat, though I hadn't killed her. Instead, I had left her mute. But I made sure to leave her eyes alone, because I wanted her to see what I had done.

I picked up her torn broken body by the scruff and rubbed it against rocks and trees. I left her in the Dirtplace, where I hope Icestar finds her.

* * *

**So I've had this idea for a while, and I decided to post it. I will be continuing the story. It's just too much fun to give up.**


	2. Wasn't Thinking

A battle-scarred tom climbed down from the tall, jagged rocks. He sniffed the air uncertainty, constantly checking to see if he had been followed. He walked through the barren landscape, stopping at the mouth of a cave when he grew too afraid to go any farther.

"Mapleshade? I- I have news."

That's Snowtuft. He had been in love with me far before I had fallen for Stoneheart, the Riverclan deputy. He hadn't gone with me into exile, but any cat could see his heart had been broken. Though now, he had found me and was willing to give me any bit of information I need.

I don't love him. I just need him-for now. But I had been acting so hostile towards him, and it wouldn't hurt just to show him some affection. Besides, it would be a shame to have such a strong, young, and clever tom leave my cause- wouldn't it?

I slipped out of my den, feeling downright dirty to my core. I pressed my muzzle against his in greeting, making sure to give low lustful purrs. Snowtuft's eyes sparkled as we padded towards a smooth, sunlight rock. We lay down together, sharing tongues in the last of the sun's flickering rays.

There's three different ways of sharing tongues. The first is a swift, gentle movement, light as a feather. A slight rasp over the forehead or shoulder. It's enjoyable, careful and precise. It normally leads up to the more bolder movements, which I love greatly.

The second is very similar to the first, soft and gentle. It is normally shared between sweethearts, or mates-to-be. It's calming, refreshing almost, if you've had a long day. Nothing can relax you more. I like this one much better than the first, but my favorite is yet to come.

The last, and my favorite, is fierce and passionate. This, however, is rarely done, only between close love-struck mates. I had only done this type once, but it was so wonderful, so perfect. I did it with-

Grr, I'm not even going to think about that traitor.

I close my eyes for a moment, feeling familiar feelings of love and affection wash over me. I looked over at Snowtuft, noticing the bright vibrant hue of his light green eyes. I had never noticed how beautiful they were. Come to think of it, Snowtuft was actually a very handsome cat, with his soft white fur, gleaming green eyes, and sweet smile-

Oh, boy, I'm getting way too ahead of myself. This is just a one-night thing, isn't it? I mean, I don't love him, right?

Snowtuft gently places a paw on mine, meeting my gaze squarely. "I love you."

I stifle a purr of amusement. "For how long? How long have you loved me?"

He smiles wistfully. "Since forever."

Without thinking, I reply. "I love you too."

...

"Tonight was good. Better than most." I purred.

"Good? _I _thought it was perfect." Snowtuft said, pretending to be surprised.

He was right. It had seemed so right, so perfect. I hadn't been thinking, it had happened so fast. It was wrong, and I knew it. But- but if it was wrong, why had it felt so right?

"Mapleshade, I almost forgot what I had to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Icestar. I found out how many lives he has left."

I'm liking the sound of this. "And?"

"He has four left."

I'm not so happy now. In battle we could take one, maybe two, of his lives. But it's going to be extremely hard to take _four_. Unless...

Wait- this could actually work!

"What could work?"

Oops. I didn't realize I had said that last part out loud.

When I told Snowtuft of my plan, he smiled and nodded. We would put it into action the next day.

* * *

**If you have read this, review. Seriously, I update more when I get them.**


	3. A Done Deal

A small brown and white she-cat dropped into a hunter's crouch, wriggling her shoulders. A squirrel about two tail-lengths was unaware of her presence and sat cracking at a nut. I watched with interest. I knew much about this she-cat, but I wanted to see her skills for myself.

She prepared herself for the spring, excitement flashing in her eyes. She ran silently through the blades of grass, her paws skimming the ground. With a flying leap she pounced on the squirrel and sank her claws into its neck. The squirrel hadn't had time to blink, it had happened so fast. I was impressed. Her technique was flawless, and she could kill quickly and quietly. An asset to my cause.

I looked back at Snowtuft, who had a small silver kit swinging from his jaws. The kit's eyes were sealed shut, but that didn't stop it from mewling for its mother. I shot Snowtuft a glare, and he quickly hurried away before the kit alerted its mother.

The she-cat padded through the forest with the squirrel dangling from her jaws. She stopped at a small den, which looked like she had dug it herself. The moment she headed in, she shot back out, panic flaring in her eyes. She had noticed.

"Hello Sparrowfeather," I said as I crept out of my hiding place. "I've heard a lot about you."

She backed up against a tree, the fur on her spine lifting. "What have you done with my daughter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. She is in good paws." I motioned with my tail and Snowtuft padded out, carrying the silver she-kit.

Sparrowfeather looked at us anxiously, as if she expected something horrible to happen. She probably did.

"Please, there's no need for that look. Here, take the kit." I said while Snowtuft thrust the kit at Sparrowfeather. She took the kit carefully, probably wondering, "_What's the catch?"_

"All we ask is that you hear us out." Snowtuft said gently.

"We have come to offer you a position in our ranks. If you join us, you will get power, protection, and revenge on those who have wronged you. Plus," I added slyly, "It would be shame if the warriors found you hunting in there territory. It would also be a pity if they found this little one right here-"

"I'll join you." Sparrowfeather said quickly. "If you do one thing for me."

Snowtuft and I exchanged a glance. "What is it?"

Sparrowfeather set her kit down and lashed her tail angrily. "Do you know _why_ I was exiled?"

Snowtuft thought for a moment. "Didn't you attempt to kill the deputy of Windclan, Cedarclaw?"

Sparrowfeather snarled. "What the mouse-brained leader didn't know was that _he_ tried to kill _me_! It was because I had mated with another. It was night-time when he struck my mate down and left him lying in cold blood. He went for my kit, my precious daughter, next and almost killed her. He gave her this scar right here," Sparrowfeather paused, motioning to the scar on her kit's flank. "In self-defense I attacked him and I nearly ripped his throat out. I _would _have to, if his wretched _mate _hadn't walked in at the moment."

"He told them that _I _did it. He told them that I killed my mate, I scarred my kit, and I attacked him. They believed him, and I was exiled without question. I was lucky I even got to take Silverkit." Sparrowfeather's voice was trembling now, and she gently licked her kit once or twice.

I smiled, thinking of what this she-cat could do if we helped her. "I'll do it. I'll kill Cedarclaw, and I'll bring you his pelt."

* * *

Sparrowfeather was nursing her kit in our cave. I looked at her again, making sure she was alright. After all, Her kit could be of use to us when she was older. I made sure Snowtuft understood our plan, and then we set off for the moorlands.

I enjoyed how the cool wind caressed my fur. I could understand why the Windclan cats lived here, even if their territory provided little or no prey. My paws skimmed the ground as I ran, free as a bird. I almost felt sorry for the clan cats, stuck on patrol while I was _free, free, free_.

I stopped when I caught a whiff of an approaching patrol. Signaling to Snowtuft, we hid in an abandoned burrow. I caught a glimpse of the patrol, and I was pleased with what I saw. There were only about three cats on that patrol, and Cedarclaw was one of them.

"Ok, Snowtuft, do what you need to do." I muttered still keeping my eyes on the patrol.

Snowtuft shot out of the back entrance so fast our ancestors would have been in awe. He bolted through the moorland, two of the patrol on his heels. As I had hoped, Cederclaw had stayed behind. Everything was going according to plan.

I sprang out of my hiding spot and hooked my teeth onto Cedarclaw's neck. My momentum knocked him over, but he struggled under my paws. I slowly sank my fangs into his neck, all while digging my claws into his chest. I was going to savor every moment, like he had when he attacked Sparrowfeather.

He knocked me off and started to run away. He knew he couldn't win this battle; he knew I was stronger. I ran after him, not ready to let him get away. I was just about to catch him when another tom blocked his path.

Snowtuft struck the tom in the eye with unsheathed claws. I didn't flinch when I heard the yowl of pain, instead I enjoyed it. Snowtuft and I, together, could overpower any cat.

Cederclaw was helpless, but we weren't done yet. I wanted him to die, the most slowest, the most painful death you could imagine. I seized him by the scruff and dragged him to a den, only this one wasn't abandoned. This one had foxes living inside, and I could tell they were hungry.

I tossed him into the den and watched as the foxes yipped with glee. They tore him to pieces, slow and painful, like I wanted. They soon tossed his half-eaten corpse out of their den and I laughed madly with glee. I stripped off his blood-stained pelt and trotted towards my camp, pleased with my work.

Sparrowfeather's eyes lit up with pleasure as she saw the pelt of her worst enemy. "Do we have a deal?" I said, keeping my voice low and smooth.

"Oh, yes." said Sparrowfeather. "I'll serve you till my days end."

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in a while, so I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. But now the real fun begins! In about one, maybe two chapters, something really exciting happens! If you think you can guess what it is, leave it in a review. If you get it right, I'll Pm you. Please review, and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	4. A Promise

It felt good to have blood lap at my paws. It felt it good to have stain my fangs, to have it drip from my claws. But the thing about blood is, once you've tasted the blood of your enemies, you'll never be satisfied. You'll always want more, you'll thirst for it, you'll _lust _for it. That's what happened to me.

Fortunately, unlike others, I knew how keep it under control. I learned to control my wants, my needs. I learned to be satisfied with the blood of prey, or the blood of some innocent bystander. Was it as good? No. But at least it was something.

I looked at my territory, and I believed I had chosen it well. It wasn't like the lush green forests of Thunderclan, or the grassy plains of Windclan, but I liked it. Dark, leafless trees covered the territory, their roots twisted and mangled. Large jagged rocks jutted up from the ground, and the place was shrouded in shadows. Not a shred of greenery grew here, not a single blade of grass.

You can see why I liked it.

I looked over at Silverkit. She was still small, but strong. She wouldn't be the best warrior, but she could bear good kits when the time came. She was a sweet, pretty little thing, and I could tell toms would swoon. I had discussed my little plan with Sparrowfeather, and she had agreed.

"What are you doing?" Silverkit asked, cocking her head to one side. I paused for a moment, closing my eyes slowly. Silverkit was so much like my own kits, so sweet and innocent. I heard my daughter every time the little kit spoke, I saw my son every time she tried to climb the boulders.

"Just watching our land," I said, avoiding eye contact. Silverkit ignored this as she jumped at my side, trying to scramble onto my back. She loved for the warriors to carry her, and I was no exception. I looked at the little kit, then picked her up and swung her onto my back. She gave a happy purr, oblivious that I was growing more miserable by the second.

"We're friends, right?" asked Silverkit. "And we'll always be friends, right?"

I paused, hesitating a moment before answering. "Always."

Silverkit sprang off my back, her bright blue eyes sparkling with joy. She turned to face me and sat down, folding her tail over her paws. "Momma said that you helped her when she needed it. She also said that she had a deal with you, that if you got rid of the warrior who hurt us, she would serve you. Do you think of her as just a servant, or a friend? She calls herself your servant, but I want to know if you call her your friend."

"A friend." I said, gently touching noses with the kit. "She'll always be a friend."

If the kit was happy to know that I was her friend, she was overjoyed to know this. "Thank you! Mommy also says that I have to serve you too, but I don't mind, since I'm your friend. So what can I do? What do you need me to do?"

I thought for a moment. This kit couldn't kill, but maybe she could lure our enemy to their rightful place- in our claws. "Yes, there is something."

* * *

"Now, are you clear on the plan?" I whispered, half afraid that warriors were going to come barreling into the clearing at any moment.

Silverkit nodded her head, her tail sweeping against the ground. Red was streaking the soft silver fur. "Yes. First I go and pretend that I hurt my leg, and I wail loudly, so the warriors will hear. When they call me, I don't go. Instead, I limp in the opposite direction and lead them to you. I then run home and let you do your 'work', whatever that is."

I nodded my agreement, gently pushing Silverkit out of the bushes. She limped around, dragging her hind leg in the dust. When she heard a patrol approaching, she let out a huge wail as she trembled with false pain. I took a closer look and was relieved. They weren't warriors. They were _medicine cats_.

I recognized one as Blackwind, the Thunderclan medicine cat, with her apprentice, Scorchpaw. They spotted Silverkit and called to her gently. Silverkit quickly limped away, despite their coaxing. I watched anxiously as the followed her into the brush.

Silverkit scrambled in the brush, well out of reach. Blackwind bent down, poking her paw in. While she was distracted, I slowly crept forward, placing each paw-step with care. I gave a signal to Sparrowfeather, who was waiting up in the treetops. She signaled back to me, showing she was ready.

I sprang from my hiding place, my claws extended. I hurtled into Blackwind's side, then quickly pinned her to the ground. Sparrowfeather dropped from the trees, taking out Scorchpaw. She was quick and quiet with her work, landing several hard blows.

Keeping my claws unsheathed, I slammed them down on Blackwind's skull. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body started to convulse. I laughed with glee, placing a paw on her throat. I then bent down, considering what I should do next.

Sparrowfeather turned to me, holding Scorchpaw's scruff. Her eyes met mine, and I saw her question. _Should I kill him or turn him loose?_

I looked at Scorchpaw. He still had his kit-fluff, so he probably had just been apprenticed. "Turn him loose." I said.

Sparrowfeather nodded, then dropped the apprentice. I had just turned my attention back to Blackwind when I heard a small whimper from behind me.

"M-Mapleshade? Why did you do that? W-Were you going to kill them?" Silverkit's eyes were wide and shimmering.

I gently smoothed the fur between her ears. "No. I need them for something, but they won't come with me. I won't kill them."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Aww, Sweet little Silverkit. She's definitely one of my favorites in this story. But anyway, please review! They're required if you'd read this story. :)**


	5. Saved from the Flames

Grey smoke wafted up from the trees, curling slightly. I gazed into the flickering flames, slowly twitching my tail. I trembled with excitement, my whiskers quivering. Out of all the cats I had ever seen, Tornheart had to be the cleverest.

At first I had been reluctant to let the black and brown warrior into my ranks, but there was more to him than met the eye. He had revealed a hidden talent; he could actually make _fire._ I had never seen a cat that was able to do that, and I believed I never would again. He taught me what he had learned, so this was the first fire I had created.

Tornheart lifted his head from his paws, concern etched in his bright blue gaze. "Are you sure you want to do this? This is going to affect all four clans, including our little group."

"We're surrounded by swamp, so I _highly _doubt we'll be affected. And yes, I'm sure."

"What about Windclan and Shadowclan? They've done nothing to you. It's too risky, setting off a fire in Windclan territory. It would spread too quickly, and if we were caught in the blaze-"

"We won't be caught in the blaze, but if we were, we would have a medicine cat to tend to our wounds." I jerked my head towards the small, pathetic figure hunched in a corner. "As for Shadowclan and Windclan, I have no fight to pick with them, but last time I checked, you were exiled from Shadowclan, and Sparrowfeather from Windclan."

Tornheart's gaze hardened, his fur bristling. He picked up one of the twigs, then carefully dipped it into the flames. Fire blossomed at the end of the twig, the flames crackling merrily. Tornheart jerked his head to the side, speaking through clenched teeth. "Hurry. We have to get to Windclan before the fire goes out."

I thrust my own branch into the flames and ran off, leaving Snowtuft to put out the small fire I had created. The flames were almost flattened in the wind, but they weren't put out. I felt warm earth under my paws as I ran, and I let out a small purr. This warm earth was about to get _a lot _warmer.

I tossed my branch into a patch of tall, dry grass while Tornheart threw his in the opposite direction. Never did we stop running, for it would mean death for us to stop. We both knew that the moorland would be in flames in a matter of minutes, and we didn't want to be around when it happened. I couldn't help but laugh as I heard the roar of the fire behind me, as if it was angry that its prey was escaping.

Suddenly, a searing pain jolted my body, knocking me off balance. Then, thanks to good old luck, I tripped over a stone. I cracked my head so hard against the ground, I could have sworn I heard my skull crack. Tornheart didn't stop, just focused in the path ahead. Either he was a cold-blooded traitor, or he thought I was right behind him. I decided to go with the latter. Tornheart knew all too well what would happen to him if he ever did decide to turn traitor.

The flames were almost on top of me now, I could feel the searing heat. The stench of the smoke filled my lungs, my fur was singed. I tried to stand, but a sharp pain shot up my leg, bringing me down. I froze, wondering if this was my fate, to be killed by the very fire I had started.

I caught a glimpse of a snow-white figure fighting through the flames. An angel, perhaps? I struggled to see through the smoke as it stung my eyes. Sharp teeth gripped my scruff, gently jerking me off the ground. Snowtuft crouched down to place me on his back, then stood up again, trying to find a way out of the fire.

Heck,he had good timing.

That was the last thing that reached my mind before I blacked out.

...

"Mapleshade, are you okay?" Silverkit's voice sounded small and frightened.

I heard a horrible low moan and then realized it had come from me. My fur was soaking wet, clinging to my body. I felt like death at that moment, my head pounding and my paw aching. "Just perfect." I snarled.

Silverkit ignored my hostility, holding something in her mouth. "I have a little present for you. I hope it'll make you feel better." Silverkit padded forward and laid down a maple leaf and a sparrow's feather. The feather was grey, almost silvery. It was entwined around the maple leaf, silver on green. She must have gotten her mother to help.

"Thank you sweetie. That was really sweet." I gently nudged the kit, then placed my head back on my paws. It had hurt to make the simplest of movements.

"Your welcome." Silverkit said, springing from side to side. She hopped out of the den when Snowtuft entered, minding her elders.

Snowtuft seemed worried, tense. He looked at me nervously, like at any moment I was going to leap up and rip out his throat. "Blackwind treated your wounds. She says you'll recover in about half a moon."

He was putting something off, I knew it. I tried a casual approach, nonchalant. "Did she say anything else? Like about what cause me to fall?"

"A stone made you fall, I think you know that. Though the pain you felt beforehand was caused by something different." Snowtuft looked like he was hoping some sort of natural disaster would occur, so he wouldn't have to answer my next question. This only aroused my curiosity.

"And?"

His voice was so low I wasn't sure if I had heard anything at first. "You're going to have kits. _Our _kits."

_"WHAAAAAAT?!" _Now I really _was _going to rip out his throat.

* * *

**WOOHOO! I was _dying _to type this chapter, and I finally got it done! Anyway, enjoy the twist and review! I'll try and update more often if you do!**


	6. Killing Innocence

"You're having kits?!" Silverkit squealed, shifting from paw to paw. "You must be so excited! When are they due? How many are there?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just _thrilled."_ I groaned, placing my head on my paws. "I don't know how many are there, but Blackwind says about two moons."

"Alright, I just have one more question. Where do kits come from?"

I paused for a moment, then shot a wicked grin at Snowtuft. "Mmm, I'm not sure. Why don't you go and ask Snowtuft?" I smiled at the look of comprehending horror on Snowtuft's face as Silverkit scurried over to him.

I slowly stood up, shaking bits of dead moss and leaves from my pelt. I padded out of the den, sweeping my gaze across the barren landscape. A large, pointed rock jutted up from the ground up ahead. I started towards it, unsheathing my claws.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" A voice came from behind me, laced with concern.

I spun around to meet Snowtuft's gaze. "How did you finish with Silverkit so quickly?"

Snowtuft gave a sheepish grin. "I sent her over to Tornheart. He can answer her questions. But anyway, do you think you should do that? I do think you should, given your condition and all-"

"My 'condition' changes nothing. I don't care if I have to have my tail ripped off, and go through the Dark Forest and back, I am _going_." I turned my attention back to the stone and dug my claws in, loose rock crumbling. My claws sank deep into the stone, making long eerie etchings in the rock.

I scrambled to the top swiftly, looking down on the devastated forest. I leaned into the wind to catch a better glimpse of the land below. The moors have been completely destroyed, nothing remains, not a single shred of greenery. Smouldering ash filled the once-beautiful forest; the trees blackened stumps.

I let out a hiss of annoyance as I saw Riverclan territory. It was almost untouched by the flames, protected by the sparkling blue rivers that surrounded their territory. A pity. I would have liked the thought of Stoneheart being set alight.

There was one more stop. I dropped from the stone and sprang away from our territory. I ran through the smouldering remains of Thunderclan territory, careful not to step into the burning hot ash. The trees were thinning out, and I knew that I was nearing Thunderclan camp.

I paused, clambering up one of the few trees that remained intact. I crept along the branch, straining my ears. The fire had completely destroyed the camp; it would moons to rebuild. This couldn't be more perfect.

Scorchpaw stepped out of the medicine cat's den, which had remained intact. His face was a picture of sorrow and agony, his paw steps slow. "Our leader has lost two lives to the fire; one from the smoke, one from the burns that he received. This-this means that he is on his last two lives."

It took all my will power to keep from giving a cheer. This had just made my job ten times easier.

I kept a watchful eye on Icestar. Something was up. There were warriors surrounding the nursery, each on high alert. It was intriguing; a tempting target. A _very _tempting target, you might say.

What I needed was a diversion. I thought for a moment, then padded slowly back to my camp.

* * *

Tornheart and Snowtuft waited anxiously, their claws glinting in the moonlight. A night raid on the Thunderclan camp, even while it was in this condition, was risky. I, however, was willing to take my chances. If I was correct with my assumption, it would be worth it.

Sparrowfeather grimaced. Every single tuft of fur was groomed in place; a look of grief and pain in her gaze. Her scars showed clearly through her thin pelt, giving her a weary, beaten appearance. She was the very picture of innocence.

"Do I have to do this? I mean-"

"Yes," I interrupted. "You didn't go to the gatherings often, so most of the cats hear won't recognize you. Besides, your Windclan scent has worn off already, which gives us a better chance of them believing our story."

Sparrowfeather groaned, but obeyed. She rushed into the camp, ignoring the yowls of shock from the warriors. Her sides heaved for breath, her eyes a wild frightened look, so that you would believe that she had been running a long time to get there. She looked around anxiously, meeting the warrior's shocked and suspicious stares.

"I need to speak with your leader."

Icestar padded out of his den, in obvious pain. "Who are you, and what do you want? Icestar said, flattening his ears against his head and attempting a snarl.

Sparrowfeather lifted her head. "I am Swiftheart, of the Mountain Clans. I have come to warn you; your kits are in danger!"

A look of terror entered Icestar's eyes, my suspicions confirmed. "The kits? Why?"

"I have followed a band of savage rouges here. They have taken my daughter, and I know she wasn't the first. I'm not even sure if she is alive; I didn't dare attack them on my own. They are hiding within your territory, and I fear that they're targeting yours. Because as far as I know, you have two kits, am I right?"

Icestar gave a brief nod. "Do- do you know we're they hiding?"

Sparrowfeather nodded. "They've set up camp at Mothermouth. Take your best warriors with you; these cats are cold-blooded _savages!"_

Icestar had a determined look. "Alright, we'll come with you. Wolftail, Sharpclaw, and Foxfang will come with us. All you need to do is lead the way."

I smirked. Sparrowfeather was leading them to Mothermouth, that part was true, though what awaited them there was a deadly trap. If she led them into a certain unstable tunnel, well, it would all go smoothly. She could escape from a side tunnel, but only a Windclan cat would be fast enough.

The moment the warriors were out of camp, I checked back to look at Tornheart. He had taken a brief trip to Fourtrees, so he could meet our new recruits, Shredtail and Silverhawk. Today we would learn if they were worth keeping or not.

I flicked my tail, giving the signal. Tornheart nodded, preparing himself physically and mentally for what lay ahead. I gave fierce battle cry, charging into the clearing with my warriors close behind.

Yowls of shock echoed through the Thunderclan camp. I unsheathed my claws, launching myself at a dark tabby tom. He didn't have time to dodge as I rammed into him hard, my claws outstretched. I couldn't help but laugh as his skin ripped under my claws, as his blood dripped onto the forest floor.

I dealt him a hard blow to the head and moved on; he obviously wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. I went to my original target; the nursery. Where no doubt innocent kits lay, sweet and pure. Where they lived for the first part of their lives, happy and peaceful.

There where no guards to oppose me as I made my way inside. Two kits lay in the nursery, their eyes sealed shut. I saw the familiar snow-white pelt, the black spot on the hindquarters. One was the spitting image of Icestar; the other was black with white splotches.

I snarled, trembling with anger. My kits had been like this, weak and defenseless, and still Icestar had cast them out of the safety of the clan. I, after all, was only returning the favor.

I unsheathed my claws and gently pressed it against the white kit's chest. It mewled in pain, its tiny limbs flailing. My claw sank in deeper as I slowly drew it downward, anger building up in my heart. I suddenly slashed down, ripping the tiny kit's chest wide open. A fatal wound.

I then picked up the second kit and slunk away into the darkness...

* * *

**If you want, you can Pm me with a description of one of Mapleshade's kits like this:**

**Name:**

**Pelt Color and design:**

**Eye Color: **

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**I'll let you know which designs I'm picking by Chapter 9. Oh yeah, please review! I really enjoy getting them. :)**


	7. Spared From Death

_Flashback_

_I stop at the river's edge, the wind howling in my ears. Waves crash upon the river's banks while the water churns angrily. I look back uncertainly; surely there must be some other way? However, there isn't, and now I must cross the raging river with my two defenseless kits._

_"Mommy?" _

_I turn my head towards Larkkit, feeling a pang of love for my daughter. "What is it?"_

_"Do we really have to cross it?" Larkkit shudders with cold; she's drenched to the bone._

_"Yes. You want to see Daddy, don't you? All you have to do is cling to my back, while I carry Smokekit. We'll be there soon, I promise."_

_Larkit seems uncertain, but she clambers onto my back. She fastens her claws into my back while I pick up Smokekit. I'm worried for him. He had been plagued with Greencough, and he hadn't had time to recover when Icestar sent us into exile._

_I step carefully into the cold river, water swirling around my paws. I back away, then charge forward and give a flying leap. Plunging into the waters is risky, though its the quickest way across. I churned my paws against the raging current, struggling to hold Smokekit's head above water._

_The current carries me far downstream, slamming my body against rock after rock. I hear Larkit struggle to hold on, her grip weakening. The sandy bank is in sight though, just a bit farther. _

_Just before I can clamber onto shore, I feel the current drag me under. It slams me against the riverbed roughly; my teeth clack and I see stars. Black spots line my vision, but I have to go on. I barely manage to lift my chin, let the water carry me up._

_Using the last of my strength, I drag myself to shore. Water and blood drips from my sides, my body weary. I fall onto the sand, before I notice that I'm missing somebody. My eyes snap open in horror, and forgetting my weariness I bolt to the river's edge._

_A small tan figure floats in the water. I plough through the current, panic flooding my heart. Gripping the drenched figure, I make my way back to shore. I set Larkit down, gently nudging her with a forepaw. _

_She doesn't stir, blood trickling down the side of her jaws. Her sides don't rise or fall, her tiny heart doesn't beat. She's dead._

_I frantically lick her small body, trying to get her to take a breath, but her spirit has already left for Starclan. I slowly close my eyes, holding my kit in my paws. There's another who still depends upon me. I must be strong, for Smokekit._

_Only then do I realize Smokekit isn't breathing._

_End of Flashback_

The memories of that painful time come crashing down on me. I looked down at the kit dangling from my jaws. In a heartbeat I could end her life, and no one would know. My kits could be avenged.

I set the kit down and unsheathed my claws, pressing one against the kit's chest. I could end her life just as easily as I had her brother's. But I- can't. Something is holding my back, something's telling me to spare the kit.

A faint whisper sounds in my ear, soft and gentle. "Don't. It is for your own good."

I could recognize that voice anywhere. Larkkit! She sound older, and her voice holds a certain wisdom that only the warriors possess, but it's her! I sheath the claw and scan my surroundings, searching for a flash of tan.

She is gone a quickly as she appeared, but I am comforted greatly. Even in death my kit is with me.

But that doesn't change the fact that she's dead. I still have to avenge her, but I won't kill the kit. I turn my head towards the kit, unsheathing my claws. I apply pressure to her chest, my claw piercing the kit's skin. Drawing the claw downwards, I create a jagged scar.

Then I sheathe the claw, pick up the kit, and hurry home.

When I get there, Tornheart, Snowtuft, and Sparrowfeather are waiting for me. I set down the kit at my paws, waiting for a report. Tornheart gives me a confused glance, flicking his tail at the kit. "Why is that thing still alive?"

"I'll explain later, but for now, she will not be killed. Sparrowfeather, would be as so kind to take care of her until she reaches four moons of age?"

Sparrowfeather looks at me like I have three tails, but she nods. "What's her name?"

I looked over at the little she-kit. She had a snowy white pelt, with light black spots along her back. "Icekit."

Sparrowfeather nodded, still looking confused. "Alright. I'll go take her to my den."

"There's One more thing Sparrowfeather. Did the trap work?"

"All three warriors died when the tunnel collapsed, but I think Icestar only lost a life. A piece of rubble crushed his hind leg, but he escaped the tunnel."

I nodded. "And what about Shredtail and Silverhawk?"

Tornheart stepped forward. "Shredtail killed the deputy, and Silverhawk finished a pair of warriors."

"Then I believe they deserve to stay." I padded out of the den and into my own. It had been a long day, but it had been a good one. The day of my revenge was drawing near, and in a matter of time, blood would stain my paws once more.

Snowtuft followed me into the den, a mouse dangling from his jaws. I scowled. I didn't like too be taken care of; I preferred to be independent and free. Snowtuft had yet to learn this though.

He lay down beside me, setting the mouse down. "Eat it. I caught something for myself earlier." he said, noticing my mew of protest.

I wolfed it down in small quick bites and set my head on my paws again. Snowtuft lay down beside me, entwining my tail with his. "No more battles, okay? It's just too risky."

I opened my mouth to protest, and what came out was, "Okay."

I pressed against Snowtuft, enjoying the comfort of his presence. He was a wonderful mate, and I was positive he would make a lovely father. He would die for me, and I could use this too my advantage. But for the first time in my life, I simply didn't want too.

* * *

**So anyway, thanks for the ideas for Mapleshade's kits so far! Before I forget, special thanks to Featherpool16 for giving me that idea for Icekit! So anyway, in case your know to this, here's what you do if you want to send me an Idea for one of Mapleshade's kits. It should look like this:**

**Name:**

**Pelt Color and Design:**

**Eye color:**

**Gender: **

**Personality:**

**The contest ends at Chapter 9, which will be uploaded in about a week. Also please review! They give me the motivation to update faster. :)**


	8. Regretting It Already

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Silverpaw. Our clan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full apprentice of the clan." I paused, scanning my small group. Technically speaking, we wouldn't qualify as a 'clan' until we received some more members. That obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so for now, we would have too make do. I cleared my throat, preparing to speak again. "Silverpaw, I will be your mentor, and I will pass down everything I had learned to you."

Silverpaw's eyes sparkled with joy. "I'll do my best." She promised.

I stepped down from the Highrock, ignoring the spasm that passed through my belly. It had been about a moon since Icekit had come into the clan, and life had been relatively dull since then. Snowtuft had taken extreme precaution to make sure that I didn't do anything that he considered 'reckless or stupid'. Which basically meant that I was a prisoner in my own clan.

My paws were itching to do something other then lie around like a useless lump. I hadn't patrolled the borders in days, I hadn't even caught so much as a puny mouse! That was going to change today. I was going to tribute to the clan, make myself useful.

I padded into Snowtuft's den, jabbing into his side with a sharp claw. "Get up. We're going on patrol."

He slowly stirred out of his nest, blinking the sleep from his eyes. _"We?"_

I rolled my eyes. He could be such a mousebrain sometimes. "Yes, we, as in _us__._

His mind seemed to process what I was saying before he pieced it together. He jolted awake, unsheathing his claws anxiously. "Oh, no! You're not going anywhere, you're staying _here_, in the camp and inside of the nursery!"

I gave a sneer. "Like you'll try and stop me."

Snowtuft gave a low groan of defeat, muttering under his breath about something that sounded suspiciously like 'she-cats'. It was times like this I bet he regretted taking me as a mate.

Too bad. I trotted out of the den, swishing my tail from side to side. I thought for a moment, then sprang onto the Highrock. "Tornheart, Shredtail, Silverpaw, you're on patrol! I'll lead."

I leapt down from the Highrock, watching as the summoned warriors padded out of their dens and followed close behind. I looked into the forest, dark and formidable to outsiders, but to me, welcoming and inviting.

* * *

Tornheart looked around anxiously, lashing his tail from side to side. For the umpteenth time I sniffed the air, searching for the faintest scent, the tiniest hint that an enemy was near. There was nothing, as usual. I flicked my ear in annoyance. Tornheart always was a bit jumpy.

A sharp snap sounds from the brush, and in an instant I am on high alert. My ears are pricked, my muscles tensed to run on the first sign of danger. A twig was the cause, but my ears are straining to hear the faintest crack of undergrowth, the softest breath. There is nothing, but I catch a flash of silky brown.

I lift my hackles and curl my lip in a snarl. I unsheathe my sharp black claws, ready to slice into an enemy at sight. The pair of eyes peer out from the undergrowth, and as I look closer, I realize they're flecked with ivory. Another pair appears beside the first, this one a piercing dark green. I tremble with anticipation, signaling to the others to drop down.

I stare into the brush, taunting them, tempting them to come. As much as I prepare myself for the upcoming attack, I'm thrown completely off-balance as a lithe figure hurtles into my side, temporarily knocking the wind out of me. I quickly rake my claws across my adversary's face and sink my fangs into her paw.

She yelps in surprise, and I use this to my advantage. I toss her from me with a kick of my hind paws, but she had anticipated this, twisting in the air and landing on all fours. She turns to face me, and just in time too. I bolt towards her, eager to finish the fight.

She sidesteps, but my claws find their mark, scoring deep gashes in her flank. She manages to swat at me, and the blow connects to my head. I'm momentarily dazed, but I focus again, charging in a last attempt to end the battle. I leap into the air, claws outstretched.

The she-cat doesn't bother moving a paw-step. Either she's incredibly stupid, or has something up her sleeve. I decide to go with the latter. Though it's too late too back out now, I realize with horror.

At the last moment, she grips my body with strength that I didn't even know a cat could own. She hurls my body into the marsh, then leaps in after me. I feel her paw at the back of my neck. She's applied just enough pressure to let me know she's in control as she slowly forces me under. I squirm under her paws, trying desperately to escape her grasp.

I gag on the water as I flail my paws in a desperate attempt to break free. I open my mouth to scream, but all that allows is for the water to come flooding through my mouth and into my lungs. My lungs start to burn, and my chest tightens for want of air. My heart pounds rapidly in my chest as I realize this cat has no intention of letting my up.

"Viper, Viper stop. You've won already."

I feel the claws retract and the hold loosen. I jump to my paws instantly, knocking my enemy off-balance. The she-cat stumbles backwards in surprise, regaining her balance quickly. I wade through the thick, muddy water and onto the bank, shaking out my pelt. I narrow my eyes at the attackers. There's about four of them, three she-cats and a tom. The first she-cat is light gold with an ivory tail tip, with deep scars on her foreleg. The tom is extremely muscular with a smoky blackish-brown pelt and piercing green eyes. My attacker is snow-white, with pale frosty green eyes. There was something bone-chilling about her stare, and if I looked closer, she had faint silver four-point star on her chest. The last one has a light smoky gold pelt, with dark amber eyes.

I curl my lip in a snarl. "What do you want?"

The first she-cat steps forward. "Are you the leader of this pathetic group of cats?" She asks, her voice as smooth as honey. She gestures towards my other warriors, who I now notice are lying under the paws of the rouges.

I bristle at her comment. "Yes, I am."

"Then this is your territory?"

"Yes, and I would highly appreciate if you've leave." I growl, my patience wearing thin.

The she-cat purred with pleasure. "Oh, we're not going to be doing that anytime soon. This part of land is _our _territory, and we are free to come and go as we please."

Tornheart snarled. "You have no right, waltzing into our territory and claiming it as your own!"

The she-cat laughed. "This isn't your territory. Me and my band of rouges have lived here far longer then you have. We've been watching you for some time now, and we've decided to negotiate. We've never seen such ruthlessness for a long time, especially from a she-cat!"

I shudder in fear. They had been watching. They had seen me take out my victims, one by one. I stepped forward. "What do you want?" I asked again, trying to appear unfazed by this unexpected turn of events.

"To negotiate. We have seen your brutality when dealing with enemies, and we've come to wonder, What are your motives?"

I decided that there would be no point in lying. So I told them what had happened, everything from my former mate's betrayal to my kit's deaths. I told them of my unjust exile, and my forbidden love. They listened to it all, the leader looking thoughtful.

"I have a deal for you. My rouges will fight by your side, and help you take revenge on your enemies, if you grant us hunting rights in your territory and a place of power in your clan."

Shredtail bristled. "If you think that we would even _consider-"_

I lift my tail to silence him. I thought for a moment, eyeing the rouges carefully. They didn't seem trustworthy, not yet anyway, but they were no doubt skilled fighters. Besides, who knew what they do if denied? "I agree."

The she-cat was grinning ear to ear. "Excellent. I'm Aine by the way." The she-cat motioned for her rouges to introduce themselves.

The black and brown tom stepped forward. "I'm Cullen." He caught my eye for a moment, flashing a sly smile. "Well, aren't you a pretty little she-cat?"

Snowtuft unsheathed his claws, a low growl emitting in his throat. Silverpaw stepped in front of him, gently pushing him back.

He walked past me, whispering in my ear. "I've seen she-cats like you. I know your type." His voice was chilling, and I suppressed a shudder as his breath stirred the fur around my ear.

"There's no she-cat like me." I shot back as he padded back to his place.

The snow-white she-cat padded forward. "I'm Viper, Aine's second in command."

The last she-cat came forward. "I'm Persia."

Shredtail obviously wasn't happy with the rouges. He lashed his tail from side to side, bristling angrily. He suddenly smiled, a wicked grin appearing on his face. "Tell you what. If you can beat me in a fight, I'll let you stay without complaint. If you lose, you have to leave."

Aine didn't seem concerned. She unsheathed her claws, which were long and sharp. "You're on. Let's get this over with."

Shredtail charged forward, claws unsheathed. Aine sprang agilely to the side, dodging his blow and dealing a harsh one of her own. Her blow connected, opening fresh, bleeding wounds. Shredtail roared with pain, lashing out with a forepaw. He slammed down on her head with unsheathed claws, knocking her to the ground.

He reared up on his hind paws, prepared to bring them down on Aine's back. Aine got to her paws quickly, darting around him and knocking into him from the side. She lashed out at him hard, well-aimed blows, each meeting their mark and drawing blood. He raked his claws down her belly, but she paid him no mind. She was solely focused on her target, nothing else, not even her pain.

Shredtail finally tossed Aine off with strong kick of his hind paws. She hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. He bolted towards her and sprang, determined to end this battle. Suddenly, Aine reared up on her hind legs and gripped Shredtail's neck in her jaws. She slammed him onto the ground, sinking her fangs in deep.

Silverpaw watched in horror as blood filled Shredtail's throat. His eyes grew wide and mist, and his body went limp. The light faded from his eyes as Aine towered above him, smiling in triumph. Shredtail was dead.

Aine stepped away from the body, her eyes sparkling with pride. "So, we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." I murmured, still staring at Shredtail's body.

"Wonderful. You won't regret this." Aine said, licking the blood from her claws.

If only those rouges knew that I already was...

* * *

**Special thanks to Vixenshade x Wolfstrike for all those kitties! I couldn't use all of them in this chapter, but I'll use some in later chapters. Thanks for all those reviews last chapter, I really like getting them. I'm hoping we can get to 32 this chapter, maybe? :)**


	9. Danger's Looming Near

I pad quietly back to my camp, the remains of my patrol in tow. Tornheart carries Shredtail in his jaws; Tornheart was much stronger then the deceased warrior. I slip into my den, thinking over the day's events. Those rouges, they must have been planning this. If what they said was true, then they had been living in the territory before I had. The only question was, why had they waited until now?

They had seen my every paw-step, my every action. They had watched every kill, every maiming that had taken place. They must have some purpose in having me stay there, but I couldn't quite place my paw on it...

A few loose stones fall onto the ground. I shift my attention upwards as Icekit tumbles off of one of the high rocks in my den. She lands in a dusty heap on the floor, giving a tiny squeak as Silverpaw plummets towards her. I let out a small purr as Icekit scrambles away, just before Silverpaw hits the ground. I'm not sure why, but I have a sneaking suspicion that a certain snow-white tom is the cause of their being in my den.

"What are you doing here?" I ask casually, already knowing the answer.

"Umm..." Silverpaw fidgets around nervously, looking for an excuse. "We were just-"

"Snowtuft told us to keep an eye on you!" Icekit squeaked. Silverpaw shoots her a look, cuffing her lightly on the head, but Icekit pays no mind as she continues her ramblings. "He told us to hide and not to be seen under any circumstance!"

Silverpaw gives a low, horrible groan. "Idiot." She mumbles, cuffing the kit again, only harder this time.

I slowly claw the ground. "Did he now? I think I might have to have a little talk with Snowtuft." I rise to my paws, slowly shaking out my pelt. Silverpaw gives me a worried look, stealing occasional glances out of the den. "Don't even think about it," I caution. "I'm not going to hurt him, well, maybe I might, but not _badly."_

Silverpaw looks a bit relieved at this prospect. I let out a low chuckle, then spring out of my den.

I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but a good chunk of the territory is populated by rocky crags. There are several outcroppings in the side of the crags, and these make suitable dens. We use a shallow ledge to make our way up to the dens. The ledge is very thin though, so we must take extra precaution that we don't fall. We're pretty high up, so a fall could have some nasty results.

I twist in the air, landing on all fours gracefully. I take a paw-step forward, then double over in pain, muttering curses and threats under my breath._ They're not coming for another moon. _I remind myself, giving my belly a quick lick. _They can't be coming now._

I slowly uncoil myself, then breathe in sharply as another spasm comes. Still, I shake it off. _One more moon. One more moon. _I repeat it over and over again, trying to convince myself. It's not working.

I slam my head back and let out a yowl of pain. Snowtuft leaps out of his den, then backpedals in the dirt, trying not to fall over the ledge. He regains his balance quickly, making his way down as quickly as he can. Seconds after he makes it to the ground, he appears at my side, worry etched on his face. "Are you alright?"

He's such an idiot. "Do I look like I'm ok?!" I roar. _"No!" _

Snowtuft turns tail in a moment, bolting for Blackwind's den. "Blackwind! Come quickly, Mapleshade's started kitting!"

Blackwind bolts from her den, worry sparking her gaze. She gently places a paw on my flank, feeling it tense and roll beneath her paw. "You're right. Get me a stick and some moss, quickly!"

In an instant, Snowtuft returns, a stick in his jaws. Silverpaw is by his side, carrying the moss. Blackwind takes the stick from him and gives it to me. I nestle it between my jaws, waiting for the next instructions. "Okay, now bite down whenever you feel pain."

A heartbeat later, I was staring at the broken ends of the stick in dismay. Another spasm diverted my attention, however, as a small kit slid out. Blackwind nipped open the kitting sac deftly, then handed it over to Snowtuft. "Lick." She commanded.

Silverpaw saved Snowtuft the trouble though. She gives the kit a few swift licks, and it lifted its head and let out a loud peal. Snowtuft waits at my side, whispering comforting words in my ear. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. How about I get you a nice tender mouse?"

I unsheathe my claws and jam them into his paw. Ignoring Snowtuft's yelp of pain, I jerk his paw violently, bringing his head close to mine. "How about I rip your head off?!" I snarl, thrusting my claws in deeper.

I let out pathetic yowls of pain as spasm after spasm passes. I barely hear Blackwind's instructions, nor do I care for them either. Only one thought is on my mind. _Starclan, take me soon so the freaking pain will stop stop STOP._

Black spots line my vision. The world blurs around me for a moment, the colors swirling. I hear somebody call my name, beckoning me into the darkness. I retreat into the darkness, welcoming death with open paws.

...

"Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure. She's in Starclan's paws."

I slowly blink open my eyes. I barly manage to make out the blurred form of Snowtuft, with Blackwind beside him. A small mew diverts my attention, however. I look down, seeing a small reddish-gold kit. My mind reels as I process the information. This isn't _a _kit. This is _my _kit.

Blackwind steps forward cautiously. "You have four kits, two toms and two she-cats. They're very small though, so they may not make it through the night."

_Four? _That's rare. I was expecting two,maybe three. Instead I have four little furballs to take care of.

"I don't care." I murmur, still staring at my kits. "Leave me."

Blackwind dips her head and is happy to oblige. Snowtuft steps forward, gently pressing his muzzle against mine. "They're perfect, just perfect." he whispers, love radiating from his eyes. "Do you want to name them?"

"Sure. I'll name two, you name two, ok?"

I gesture to the reddish-gold she-kit. "That one looks like a little fox. How about Vixenkit?" I turn towards the tom, studying him for a moment. He has a light brown pelt with a white underbelly, and if I look closer, I can see that his claws are unsheathed. "That one is a true warrior, born with his claws unsheathed. I'll call him Clawkit."

Snowtuft purrs. "Those are good names." He gestures towards a brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. "That one's fur is like a hawk's feathers. How about Hawkit?" Snowtuft looks towards the last kit, a grey tom with a black markings on his face. "I think we should call him Talonkit. What do you think?"

I nod. "Talonkit it is then." I gently lick Hawkkit's head, looking at all my kits lovingly. "They'll be wonderful warriors."

Suddenly, Tornheart bursts into the den, panting heavily. I shoot him a disapproving look, not happy at being interrupted. "This had better be good." I snarl. "I said I didn't want to be interrupted."

Tornheart shakes his head, struggling to catch his breath. "Icestar, he, he knows. He knows that we have his daughter, and he's rounding up his warriors. They're coming at moon high tommorow, to try and ambush us. He's formed an alliance with Windclan, and they're out to kill."

I get to my paws slowly. "Tell Aine and her group of rogues to prepare for battle and meet us here to discuss our battle plan. Take Sparrowfeather and the kits to a hiding place, and guard them at all costs."

I looked down at my kits worriedly. A battle was approaching, and I wasn't sure if they would survive...

* * *

**As you can tell, Meadowtail, Onyx, Pebblethorn, and The Ginger Wolf won the competition! Though if I didn't use your kit, don't worry. I'll use it for a different she-cat. So in a way, everybody's a winner! Thanks to everyone who sent in a it, and for all those reviews. Maybe we can get to 40-42 this time? :)**


	10. Hatred Rising

I closed my eyes, letting the cold wind caress my fur. I somehow knew that this battle would not be like the others. A terrible feeling had descended upon me, and I couldn't shake it off. I hoped it wasn't a sign, but again, why would Starclan bother giving me one? I looked over to the others. Snowtuft was going to lead Persia, Cullen, and Silverhawk into battle. I would lead Silverpaw, Aine, and Tornheart. Sparrowfeather would remain hidden, guarding the kits.

The full moon was our only guide. Our only hope was to ambush the warriors while they were still on the move. If they reached out territory, we would stand no chance. If we ambushed them, we might have a chance.

I turned back and rested my muzzle among my kits. They were so peaceful, so perfect. I could only hope that I would get to see them again. Silverpaw watched at the entrance, beckoning with her tail for me to come. "They'll be fine." She promised, turning away from the den. I padded close behind her, my suspicions roused. How could she be so sure? How could she possibly know?

"How do you know that?" I snarl, padding close behind.

"I just do." She said, keeping her gaze on the horizon.

I said no more as we padded off. I gave out a yowl and sprang down the hill, my warriors at my heels. With each bond, I grew more and more worried. I felt like I was going to lose something dear to my heart, and that I would never regain it again. Snowtuft fell into step with me, shooting me a small smile. "You'll be fine." He said, brushing up against me. I felt a burst of relief. He would protect us. He would never lie.

I stopped at the top of some worn, rocky cliffs. I crouched behind the rocks, preparing myself mentally and physically. The battle would be gruesome. Many lives would be lost, and blood would be shed. I looked carefully at each cat with me, memorizing each hair on their pelts, every detail and scar. It might be the last time I would ever see any of those cats, and I wanted to remember every detail.

"Prepare yourselves. We'll charge in a few heartbeats. Snowtuft will lead his group into the battle first. I'll follow. Since we should end this battle as quickly as we can, target high ranked cats. Senior warriors, deputies, and if you can, target the leaders."

Snowtuft dipped his head in understanding. He charged down, yowling loudly for his group to follow. Yowls of alarm broke out among the camp as they dragged warriors from their nests. A cry of pain broke out. Snowtuft gave an approving nod towards Cullen, who had the body of Windclan's deputy in his jaws.

I charged down, giving a yowl for my warriors to follow. They flanked me from both sides as we flung ourselves into the heat of battle. I tackled a scrawny brown she-cat, my claws outstretched. I sunk them deep into her side, knocking her to the ground. With a feral snarl, I lunged forward, dipping my teeth into her back. I gave wicked jerks of my head, ripping into the soft flesh. The light faded from the she-cat's eyes. I lifted my head in triumph, only to hear a scream of pain.

Silverpaw released her grip on another apprentice's throat. Her muzzle was stained red, along with her snowy-white paws. She looked down at the body, as if suddenly coming to terms about the murderous deed she had committed. Her breath in short, ragged gasps, and her eyes were alight with terror. I bolted over, giving her a light cuff on the head. "Listen, this would have happened eventually, even if you hadn't come. I know it's hard, but there's no time for panic." I saw her give a slight nod in understanding and turn away from the body.

"Icestar, this ends now!" Snowtuft roared, barreling into the icy-white tom. His claws met their mark, scoring deep marks along Icestar's flank. Snowtuft dealt hard, swift blows, each meeting their mark. Icestar flung Snowtuft away with a toss of his hind paws. Icestar slowly and shakily got to his paws, blood dripping onto the ground. He licked the blood off his jaws nervously. "It doesn't have to be this way Snowtuft."

"It does now." Snowtuft snarled, leaping onto Icestars back. He dug his claws in, ignoring Icestar's yowl of pain. He raked his hind claws down Icestar's sides, all while securing his grip with his forepaws. Snowtuft held on tightly, even when Icestar began to leap and twist.

"Get _off!_" Icestar yowled, twisting his head and gripping Snowtuft's body. He threw Snowtuft to the ground with enough force to snap his spine. A large snap resounded through the battleground and I watched in horror as Snowtuft's breaths started to slow. Icestar took a few shaky steps forward, then fell to the ground as his forepaw slipped out from underneath him. I caught a glimpse of a bloody gash on his neck as the light faded from his eyes.

Neither side said anything for what seemed like moons. Suddenly, a yowl rose up. "Retreat Thunderclan, retreat! Fall back Windclan!" Several cats from Windclan and Thunderclan shouted as they retreated into the shadows like the cowards they were. Soon, all that was left were me and my warriors.

I rushed over to Snowtufts side, crouching beside him. I rasped my tongue over his forehead, shoving him gently with my muzzle. He couldn't leave yet. What about our kits, surely he would want them to know their father?

He lifted his muzzle and touched mine gently. "I told you you'd be alright." He murmured, blood and dust streaking across his muzzle. "Didn't I?"

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his body. "You'll be alright. You're strong, remember?"

He rasped his tongue over my cheek. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I can't. But if you get the chance, can you tell our kits I love them?" He set his head on the ground, letting his eyes flutter shut.

I pressed my muzzle into the fur, its warmth fading. Snowtuft's sides didn't rise or fall, remaining still. I shoved my ears back, jerking my head up, and yowled my grief to the stars. Was this my punishment? After all I've been through, Starclan still hadn't had enough?

I laid beside Snowtuft, letting bitter grief take over. Even in death, Icestar had continued to haunt and torment me. He had taken everything I had ever loved away. My kits, my clan, and now, my mate. I will do the same. I will haunt and torment his family, and all he will be able to do is watch from Starclan.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Maybe we can get 50 for this one? I would be soooooo happy if we got that many. :)**


	11. Born to Kill

I bolted though the territory, my paws barely touching the ground. Reality came crashing down, and it kept hitting me over and over. Snowtuft was dead. My mate was gone. It felt like a piece of my heart had been savagely ripped out, and the wound would never heal. I had only felt like this one other time, and that was when my first litter had died. My eyes snapped shut, my mind was oblivious. I kept seeing the scene replaying in my mind.

I scrambled up into my den, paws churning for a hold. I dug my claws into the cold stone walls, grinding my teeth together. My heart broke with every beat, my lungs ached after every breath. I caught a glimpse of light reflecting off ice. A small puddle had frozen over, leaving a thin layer of ice on the surface. I saw my reflecting off of the ice, and curled my lip up in a snarl.

"You idiot." I snarled, tears blurring my vision. I slammed an unsheathed paw on the ice, shattering it into a thousand fragments. One pierced the fur around my chest, blood trickling round the wound. I yanked it out angrily, throwing it against the wall. An icy cold feeling came over me, as if the ice had not only pierced my chest, but my heart. I welcomed the icy feeling. Never would I love again. Ever. Not after this.

I turned around a few times in my nest, then settled down. I set my tail over my muzzle, letting my eyes close. Sleep overcame me as I slipped away from reality. Even if it was only for a little while, I would have an escape from all of this.

...

"I'm really worried about Mapleshade. She hasn't come out of her den yet, not even to see her kits." Sparrowfeather turned towards Mapleshade's den, shooting a worried glance in it's direction.

"Give her time. She's still grieving. Snowtuft was, after all, her mate." Tornheart said, stretching out one long leg after the other. "To let him go that quickly would be harsh, even for her."

It's been three days, Tornheart. She hasn't had anything to eat or drink, and she hasn't spoken to anybody except you. I think she expects me to take care of them now. She seemed so angry when I brought up to her." Sparrowfeather shuddered, remembering the horrible argument she had had with Mapleshade the day before.

_"Mapleshade, your kits have opened their eyes. Would you like to see them? You are, after all, their mother. I think that they have a right to know, don't they?" Sparrowfeather said as she took a cautious step forwards._

_Mapleshade tilted her head upwards and let out a long sigh. "No. They'll never see their father, so why should they see their mother?" Mapleshade's voice sounded broken, tired. She sounded many moons older then she actually was. She didn't even bother to face Sparrowfeather as she walked further into the crevice. _

_"They're your kits!" shouted Sparrowfeather, sounding panicked. "Why have you become like this? You loved them before! Why is that hard just to look at them? Don't tell me you could care less! Snowtuft- now he wouldn't want this! Wouldn't he? _

_Mapleshade whipped her head around, her eyes blazing with fury. Sparrowfeather backed away, lifting up a paw meekly. Mapleshade lunged forward, slamming an unsheathed paw on Sparrowfeather's throat. She brought her face a few inches away from Sparrowfeather's, their whiskers barely brushing. "Don't tell me what he would want." She spat, letting Sparrowfeather up._

Sparrowfeather shot one more glance towards the cave, and turned back to the kits. She wasn't sure how she could cope with this anymore. Her milk would run dry soon, and even now she didn't have enough to feed five kits. She hoped Mapleshade would change her mind about the kits, and soon, otherwise... well, she wasn't sure what she could do.

A small grey streak shot past her, hurdling towards the den. Silverpaw was right at its heels, calling it gently. "Talonkit, Talonkit come back! Mapleshade can't be bothered right now!" Silverpaw pounced, missing by mere inches. "What am I going to do? I can't catch him!"

"Aww, let her eat him. I hate that furball." Icekit- now paw- spat, stretching out her forepaws. She had been bitter ever since the battle. Somehow, and even Silverpaw didn't now how she had learned, she had found out that Icestar had been her father. Icepaw had grown to hate the despicable cat, so the news had hit her pretty hard.

"That was mean Icepaw!" Silverpaw said, lightly cuffing her friend over the ears. She cast a worried glance in the direction of the cave and wandered off, hoping that Talonkit wouldn't get into any trouble.

...

I lay sprawled out on my back, twisting and turning a forepaw. I stared at the roof of the cave, the etchings I had carved in deep in the grey stone. Each picture told a story, each carving had a hidden meaning. I turned to my side and stared at the one I had made the other night.

That one was my favorite. It was a picture of me and Snowtuft, back when we were both apprentices. We had been trying to catch fish that day, and Snowtuft had leaned to far forward and fallen in. I had been laughing so hard that day at the sight of Snowtuft, his fur dripping wet and a clump of fur hanging over his eyes. Instead of being mad, Snowtuft had laughed, and pulled me in with him. The fish completely forgotten, we had simply spent the rest of the day playing in the river, splashing each other and swimming in the shallows.

A soft sound of pawsteps sounded at the entrance. I gave a low growl, rolling over again. "Go away Tornheart." I moaned, placing a paw over my eyes. I curled up in a ball, drawing my tail close to my body.

The sound drew nearer. A familiar scent greeted my nostrils, the fresh soft scent of a newborn kit. The scent of a kit that has never scented blood, never had it splash upon their paws. The scent of innocence.

Talonkit padded up to me, crouching down to stare into my eyes. He gave a soft mew, cocking his head to the side. He sat up, giving another mew. His little tail whipped back and forth as he sprang playfully from side to side. Nothing he tried got me to play, not the way he gently nipped my ears or nudged my side. He finally gave up, sitting down in front of me. He lifted a tiny grey paw and placed it on my muzzle, staring intently into my eyes.

"Leave me alone Talonkit." I said, lying flat on my stomach, my paws sprawled out in back of me. I met his bright green gaze, not flinching. My tail twitched with anxiety. "I don't want to be bothered."

Talonkit didn't give any acknowledgment that he had heard. Instead he walked to my side and leapt, hooking his tiny claws onto my pelt. He pulled himself up onto my back and lay on top, staring at me expectantly. I twisted my head and grasped his scruff, swinging him onto the ground.

I curled my lip in a snarl and stepped forward, my claws starting to unsheathe. Just then, the puzzled expression on the kit's face became very familiar. The grey and black fur suddenly became a shining white, and the light green eyes were filled with a life and spirit I had seen in only one cat. Snowtuft. It was Snowtuft.

I blinked my eyes in surprise and the image had vanished. In it's place was Talonkit, with the same confused expression on his face.

It had been a brief glimpse, but I had understood. Snowtuft had left me, but he hadn't left me alone. He had given me four kits, four kits who I was to train to kill. I could avenge his death through these kits, and my heart leapt at the prospect.

I gently held my kit in my paws, looking lovingly into his eyes. I would avenge Snowtuft, and I would do it with the four he had left me. The four who would carry out the full extent of my plan. The four who had been born to kill.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! We finally got to 50! *Does epic It's-finally-Saturday-and-I-get-to-update-my-story happy dance* Let's see if we can get 55-58. I think we can. :)**

**Little question to no one in particular. Does anybody here watch Siberia? I do, and I'm seriously PANICKING! I mean, remind me NEVER to watch the Next-time-on-Siberia thing they have at the end of each episode. The sole purpose of that is to torment you until the next episode. I've google searched it like a billion times, to see if someone, ANYONE, has gotten some sort of special access to the next episode and posted spoilers on their blog or something. **

***Sigh* I'll just have to wait for Monday and the next episode to come rolling around. In the mean-time, I'll send a short story to my BFF and nag her into drawing some fanart for my favorite pairings on the show. :)**

**Now that that's over with, review! :)**


	12. Warriors In Training

A small, brown and white tom hurtled himself at a lithe reddish-gold she-cat. The she-cat leapt over him, dodging the blow. The tom snarled in annoyance, leaping at her once again. With a sly smile, the she-cat ducked underneath him, sank her teeth into his hind leg, and wrenched. A howl of pain escaped the tom's lungs as he was thrown to the ground. The she-cat applied pressure to his throat, lashing her tail in victory. With a growl of hatred, the tom aimed an unsheathed paw at the she-cat's eye. The blow connected, and blood ran from the wound. The she-cat staggered back, pawing at her left eye. The tom leapt and pinned her to the ground, his unsheathed claws just barely pricking her skin.

"I win." Clawkit said, a smug smile on his face.

Vixenkit stared back up at him, the bleeding letting up. A long, thin scar stretched from the top of her eyelid to just above her cheekbone. She laughed- a cruel wicked laugh that surprised even me- and raked unsheathed claws down his belly. Clawkit staggered forwards, barely managing to keep his balance. Vixenkit lunged upwards, gripping his throat in her jaws.

I rushed forward. It was times like this I was afraid that they actually _would _kill each other- they had come so close in days past. Hawkit had ripped a gash in Talonkit's throat two days before, and the wound had nearly been fatal. Though they were only kits, they each had a wide array of scars, which they bore proudly. To them, the scars were proof of their strength, signs of their courage.

Each had a hidden gift that was slowly revealed with each day of training. Vixenkit was sly, stealthy, and ruthless. She had a smug smile, one that said that she was about to do something bad, and we weren't going to like it a bit. Clawkit could never sheathe his claws, but this was a gift rather than a disability. He constantly sharpened them, and they were twice as long and lethal then a kit his age. Hawkkit was a bit more innocent then the others, often studying the warrior's practice. She adapted to moves In an instant, never forgetting them, and perfecting them so that each strike would be lethal. Talonkit was a bit shy at first, but he was strong. Battle hungry and fearless in a fight, he could almost predict an enemies next move.

They were only a moon old, but they had the skills of full grown warriors. I gently pulled Vixenkit off of Clawkit, purring with pleasure. Vixenkit squirmed in protest, but I clenched my jaw. I set her down again, staring her in the eye. "You did well, both of you. However, this is just practice. I don't want you to kill each other. I want you to be able to fight individually, but I need you to fight as a team as well."

Persia stepped forward, a lark nestled in her jaws. The lark was still alive however, its small beady eye darting from Persia to me. Persia set it down, a blood-lusting look in her eyes. She ripped off one of the wings, Ignoring the lark's scream. She shoved the bleeding bird towards my kits, who were looking on fascinated. Hawkkit and Talonkit ran up, Hawkkit's fangs dripping with blood. Talonkit had a bloody wound in his shoulder, and was limping badly, clearly the loser of the fight that had Taken place. Hawkkit leapt onto the bird, savagely tearing into the soft flesh. Her siblings joined her, and in a heartbeat, what had once been a bird was a bloody mass of ripped flesh and torn feathers. Hawkkit licked her jaws, and in a flash, I could see the lark disappear and a cat appear in its place. Hawkkit was also much older, the innocence gone as she laughed madly above her victim.

I blinked. The image was gone, and in its place was Hawkkit and the lark, just like it had been before. I motioned with my tail, signaling for my daughters to come. The males were strong, no doubt, but my daughters were twice as blood-thirsty. I had rested my highest hopes on them, and I knew that they wouldn't let my down.

"We're going out into the woods, to learn how to track one's scent. You will stay by me, and hide if clan cats come. We will stay there until sunset, and we will not go back until then. Clear?"

My daughters nodded, clearly excited about leaving the territory for the first time. I would have waited for them to be apprenticed, but what harm could come from taking them out into the woods? I padded beyond the barriers of the territory, plunging into the swampy waters. My kits followed, their small paws churning the water. We slid out, water clinging to our pelts as we ran into the territory. I ran a quick scent-check, and nodded for my kits to follow.

A soft warm scent greeted my nostrils. I turned to my kits with a warm smile. "Do you smell that? What do you think it is?"

Vixenkit took a deep breath, keeping her nose low to the ground. She jerked her head up, certain of the scent. "Prey!"

"Vole-to be exact." Hawkkit interjected. She had a much more sensitive nose then Vixenkit, and could pick up the tiniest of scents.

"Excellent." I purred. "Now, what I want you to do is to follow the scent. When you find the vole, wait and watch. I will be following close behind. I will kill the vole when you find it, so don't attack it."

My kits nodded and scampered off, keeping their noses low to the ground. They looked a bit like dogs doing this, I thought as I clawed my way up a tree. I crouched and fidgeted until I was comfortable, and watched.

I could already see the vole, several fox-lengths away from where we had been. It was perched on a flat grey stone, grooming itself with tiny brown paws. I could see its ear perk up; it was already alert for any sign of predators. My kits were almost there, just a few mouse-lengths more. They found it soon and hid themselves in the undergrowth, waiting for me to come. I was already clawing my way down the tree when I heard Hawkkit scream.

My kits barreled past me, their tails stretched out behind them. Their paws barely touched the earth as they ran, gasping for breath. I turned, wondering what had frightened them. A dark golden she-cat barreled out of the underbrush, her pale ivory paws coated with blood. I lunged forward, gripping the she-cat's neck in my jaws. She wasn't going to hurt them. Not while I was still breathing.

She succumbed quickly, lifting up one ivory paw in defense. I noticed that her belly was swollen with unborn kits, her pale golden tail curled protectively around it. And though I have done many, many horrid deeds in my life, I would never attack a pregnant she-cat with unborn kits. I stepped off of her, though I stayed alert and kept my fangs bared and claws unsheathed.

"What were you thinking?" I snarled. "Attacking two of my kits, and in _my _territory?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." The she-cat stammered, looking away. "It's just that- I haven't eaten in days, and they looked like an easy target. I'm so sorry, I would never normally do that but-"

I took a look at the she-cat. Her ribs showed clearly through her hide, and her pelt was scraggly and unkempt. She bore many scars, some seeing fresh. She must have been desperate. I decided to take pity on this she-cat, and besides, if I could somehow persuade her to join us, I would have a she-cat loyal to me and my clan, and some soon-to-be members as well.

"What happened?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice soft.

"M-My mate Shadowfrost betrayed me. He had mated with another she-cat, Honeyflight. Him and his mate were admired and respected, considered one of the best couples in the clan while I- I was despised as a she-cat whose kits would never have a father. I killed him, him and his mate, but that little _brat_ he called an apprentice, saw and told. I was exiled without question."

I felt a surge of compassion. I had been like this, back when I had been exiled. Weak, defenseless, desperate. I leaned forward, whispering into the she-cat's ear. "What if I told you that there is a place that you can raise your kits without any danger, and where you can get revenge on you clan? Would you go there?"

"In a heartbeat. But could such a place really exist?"

"Yes. I have my own clan, with fierce cunning warriors that are loyal to me and me alone. Each of them have been wronged, and in my clan, they can have a chance to get revenge. In my clan, they can hold positions of power. In my clan, they can be _somebody_. However, not just anyone can be a part of it. They have to offer us some sort of service, or perform some sort of task. So what can you offer us? What can you offer me?"

"I- I can give you the best of my litter. I know there's at least three or four, so I'll give the two best to do whatever you wish with." The she-cat promised, instinctively curling her tail around her belly. She looked hopeful, and fearful at the same time.

"I accept." I purred. "But you didn't tell me, what is your name? Mine is Mapleshade."

"Fallensong." The she-cat said, holding her tail a bit higher. "Thank you for letting me join." She turned her head to look at my kits, who were looking at her suspiciously from behind me. "Why do they have so many scars? Were they attacked?"

I gave a low chuckle. She had no idea that two of her kits would soon be like mine. "Why Fallensong," I chuckled, "They're just warriors in training." With that, I turned away, prepared to lead my kits and my newest member back to my clan."

* * *

**So, I felt sad about not being able to update, and I looked at my schedule again. So when I found out one of the projects wasn't due this week, I literally nearly fainted with joy. After another two hours of work, I finished my other project. I still have some more to do. Well I don't HAVE to do it, but I want to because there's this movie I really want to see on Friday. It's called Battle of The Year, and I nearly did cartwheels, because ALL of my favorite actors and dancers are on it! So I have to go back to homework after this, so enjoy your little present. (Don't expect it again any time soon.) **


	13. Murderer All Ready

**Warning: If you have not gone back and read chapter 12 (I deleted the A/N), this won't make much sense. **

I crouched low to the ground, wriggling my haunches. I wondered if the members of Lionclan felt this way right before they made a kill. Did they feel a rush of excitement as skin ripped through their claws? Did they cackle with joy as blood splashed onto their paws? I wasn't sure, but this was how I felt right now. I was watching a happy pair of sweethearts, soon-to-be-mates, romp throughout the meadow. A bright blue jay flew over head, following them closely.

It was a pet of some sort I believe. Odd. Birds are prey, not pets. But Stoneheart's nephew had always been a tad eccentric anyway. Jayheart playfully pounced on his soon-to-be, nipping her lightly behind her ear. Blossomtail purred with pleasure, gently tucking her head under Jayheart's head. Good. Let them enjoy their happiness while they could. It wouldn't last long, I could assure you of that.

I gently placed one paw forward, feeling warm earth beneath it. I wanted to savor this more than ever. All of the murders before had been aimed directly at Icestar, but Icestar was dead. Now was the time to carry out the second phase of my plan. Now I would be hurting somebody close to Stoneheart, and I intended to break his heart in every way possible. I knew that my kits were watching nearby. It was time for them to learn to kill.

I coiled my haunches and sprang my claws unsheathed. I landed squarely on my target, sending him flying. We tussled for a moment, with me trying to rip out every mouthful of flesh I could. Jayheart let out a shriek of pain, and even I couldn't blame him. I pinned him flat on his back , shredding his belly with my hind-claws. I lunged forward, my fangs a beautiful red. Clenching his throat in my jaws, I twisted and yanked as hard as I could. I felt him go limp in my jaws, but that wasn't enough.

Why... did this feel... so... beautiful? Why... was... I feeling... so good?

I got a glimpse of a droplet of blood spinning madly through the air. It glittered and gleamed in the sunlight, like a red star. It was beautiful. I felt it splash onto my muzzle, soaking the fur beneath. I picked up the tom by the scruff and hurled him against a boulder. I heard a sickening snap, and the tom went limp, a mass of ripped red-streaked grey fur.

The bird let out a shriek of panic, diving down toward its master. I sprang up, catching the jay in my jaws. I sank my teeth into the tender flesh and groaned with pleasure. The jay let loose a scream of pain as I dropped it down by its master, its wings twisted at a horrible angle. I caught a glimpse of a flash of grey streaking towards the Riverclan camp.

_Oh no ,you don't. You won't escape me that easily._ I ran after her, my paws barely touching the ground. She sprang onto her hind legs, trying to clear a jump that not even a full-grown dog could complete. Silverpaw suddenly leapt out of the overhang, clamping her jaws around Blossomtail's throat. Blossomtail was knocked backwards, Silverpaw's jaws still clenched. A wonderful, dazzling streak of red flew into the air. Silverpaw was panicked, tearing Blossomtail's flesh in a frenzy, too filled with fear to realize that Blossomtail had died on impact.

It was her fatal flaw. But with my help she would overcome it. I could promise you that. I padded back to my kits, wondering how they were coping. Better than I had hoped. Hawkkit looked a tad fearful. I had gotten a bit carried away I guess. But they would have to see this sooner than later. Better that they get used to it now. Vixenkit looked on fascinated, along with her brother Clawkit. Talonkit was horrified, no question about it. He was cringing in a corner, his eyes wide with horror. A bit to graphic, I guess.

"Don't worry." I whispered. "We'll be home soon. Everything's going to be ok."

When we reached our camp, I was greeted by a tired but very happy Sparrowfeather. "Fallensong has had her kits."

I pushed past her, intent on seeing the newest arrivals of our clan. Vixenkit followed, curious to see the newest members of the clan. I went into the den, ready to collect my payment. Fallensong looked up at me, fear gone from her eyes. "There are four. You may take your pick."

I lowered myself to the ground, inspecting them closely. A grey kit with a slightly longer snout and a large bushy tail caught my eye. His face had wolf-like features, his ears a bit more pointed and sharper. This was clearly one of the strongest. I was about to pick him up by the scruff when he suddenly blinked open his eyes and stared straight into Vixenkit's eyes. Vixenkit looked on fascinated, waving a paw in front of him. He swatted at it, gently tapping her nose. I purred with amusement and gripped his scruff, certain of my decision.

"Can we call him Wolfkit?" Vixenkit asked, begging me slightly.

"Sure. Wolfkit it is." I set him down for a moment, then turned back to Fallensong. A light gold kit with splashes of ivory caught my eye. She was a beautiful kit, and would be a wonderful charmer when she grew up. I bent down for closer inspection, then purred with pleasure. Yes, a charmer was what this kit was going to be when she got older.

I guess I should explain what a charmer is. Basically, a beautiful she-cat lures in a gullible tom, preferably a target of hers, and either tricks him into letting her into his clan or kills him when he least expects it. Charmers also use their looks to their advantage, often tricking toms into giving them important pieces of information. I used to be a charmer. Snowtuft was my victim. But... well let's just consider that a special case, shall we?

"What's her name?" I asked.

Fallensong thought for a second, then she had the perfect name. "Silentkit, or Silence." She meowed.

"Why that name? She's not mute, blind, or deaf, isn't she? Why call her Silence?" I meowed.

"Because, when I killed my former mate and his new mate, I didn't listen to their cries of pain. It would have slowed me down. I only heard silence. And when my leader banished me, I didn't listen to his words. I was wrapped in silence. That's why she's named Silentkit." Fallensong meowed, with a trace of bitterness. . Fallensong looked at the smallest kit. "Yes, my Silentkit. You're so very beautiful. You will charm all the toms, and then, I'll have my revenge." She meowed ever so softly.

I picked up Silentkit and stole back to the den, Sparrowfeather coming in and carrying Wolfkit. I was wrapped in silence, thinking about Fallensong's final words. We would all soon have our revenge sooner or later, wouldn't we? And we would have it, even if we became murderers in the process. Not that I wasn't one already...

* * *

**Like the chapter? A bit too graphic? Sorry if it was. One more thing. I was checking the views for the story, and hears what I found. **

**Views: 2,185**

**Reviews: 62**

**Can you please, please review? I appreciate all the views, but I just love getting reviews. :)**


	14. Liar

Vixenkit trotted around the camp, Wolfkit at her heels. I gave a purr of pleasure. Vixenkit had become an excellent mentor to young Wolfkit. She taught him a few simple battle moves, but was always very gentle, and always kept her claws sheathed. Her apprentice ceremony was coming up soon, and she had already taken up the skill of mentoring. Excellent. I looked over at Icepaw, who was busy sparring with Silverpaw. Icepaw had grown bitter within the past few moons, and often lashed out at my kits with harsh words or a soft blow. But I didn't do anything about it. It would make them stronger.

"Behind you." Cullen whispered into my ear. I spun around, flattening my ears against my head. I let loose a low growl, curling my lip in a snarl. Grinding my teeth together, I nodded, signaling for him to continue. I could barely stand Cullen, hardly suppress the urge to knock that arrogant look off of his muzzle. Cullen was oblivious to this however, as he continued. "Brother's coming soon. Be here in a day or two."

His brother? He has a brother? "What's he coming for? And it better be good." I growl, not looking forward to the explanation. On the bright side, if it wasn't very good, I could always say no, right? I prepared my little back-up plan while Cullen continued.

"Virus broke out back at home. It always happens this time of year, but never this bad. Terrible, cat's going right out of their minds, foaming at the mouth and trembling at the roots. Killed more than half of the folks back home. So he'll be staying for a while, and he'll be bringing a couple uninfected cats to stay with him. Who knows, he might stay permanently, if he likes it."

"Alright. He can stay." I groaned, a headache already forming.

"Thanks. Oh, and you might want to check on Silverpaw. She's not doing to well. I think it might be important. So do me a favor and talk to her when you get a chance. I would do it myself, but I have my own problems to deal with." He stole a glance at the she-cats of the clan, who were clustered up in a group. In a heartbeat, he sidled over to Aine, who gave a purr and rubbed her head against his. Cullen had an amazing affect on she-cats. They both loved and hated him at the same time.

Silverpaw was off by herself, her sparring completed. Blood trickled down the side of her jaws, ands she licked it away nervously. She had clearly had other things on her mind, and had lost the fight. I think I had an idea of what was on her mind though. She often murmured the names of her victim's in her sleep, then woke up quivering with terror. It's not easy to be a murderess.

"Are you thinking about them?" I said as I slipped by her side. She looked at me, her eyes filled with weary fear. She clearly hadn't been able to relax in a while. "It doesn't look you had a good sleep last night."

"I think about them every day." Silverpaw whispered, her voice shaking considerably. She quivered slightly, closing her eyes slowly. "Every day. Whenever I go to sleep, I dream about them, and I-" She dug her claws into the ground and lowered her head. "I don't want to. I don't want to remember. I want them to stop. I just want them to stop coming."

"Come here. I want to show you something." I climbed into my den, Silverpaw at my heels. I slipped out the gift she had given me, the sparrow feather twined around the maple leaf. "Do you remember this? You gave it to me when you were small. So I decided to return the favor. I made you something." I grasped a small blue polished pebble. Snowtuft had given it to me when we were apprentices. I had had nightmares then, of being hurt, of being killed. He had said that this stone was magic, and would protect me. I of course, believed him, and the nightmares stopped ever since. "This is something very special. It protects you, and as long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you. No more nightmares."

Silverpaw gushed out her thanks, picked up the stone, and walked away. She was hopeful. That's the beauty of it. If you believe something like that long enough, and you think that it's true, you won't be afraid. And if you're not afraid, you won't have nightmares. And if you do, they're less severe. It's basically mind over matter. And it works every time.

...

Silverpaw dozed off, the pebble between her paws. She knew it would protect her. It had to. Mapleshade had said so, and she wouldn't lie. Would she? Silverpaw didn't know anymore. But she had no time to contemplate on it as sleep overcame her. She give a few quivers of joy as she saw the land before her. It was beautiful, soft green grassy plains, with bright red wildflowers, and a sparkling blue stream. She just wanted to bask in the beauty of it all.

Silverpaw raced through the meadows, warm earth beneath her paws. A song bird sang from overhead. She sprang into the river, swimming in the shadows and enjoying the cool refreshing water. Mapleshade was right. The stone really did protect her. She climbed onto the sandy banks, feeling the warmth of the sand. The breeze was just right, and the temperature was perfect. She rolled onto her back, gazing up at the beautiful blue sky.

Suddenly, a sharp paw prodded her side. Silverpaw sat up, then shrank back in fear. It was Jayheart. She quivered, barely managing to get the words out of her mouth. "W-What do you want?"

Jayheart met her gaze, dead-serious. "I'm not here to hurt you. I've just come to negotiate." He took a step forward, his gaze filled with warmth. Silverpaw didn't notice, clumsily staggering away. She found her paws and took off, her tail streaming behind her. Her eyes were wide with terror, and her breath came in short, jagged breaths. Jayheart's eyes glowed angrily.

"Stay away from me!" she shrieked. Jayheart suddenly sprang, unfurling a pair of... no, it was impossible... it just couldn't be! Silverpaw stared up in disbelief as Jayheart glowered above her. He wasn't normal. Far from it. He had... he had _wings_. A pair of bright blue, white-splotched wings. He held them out from his body, angrily glaring at her. Silverpaw trembled. "Y-your wings."

Jayheart smiled. "They're beautiful, aren't they? A gift from Blue." He looked up lovingly at a blue jay that flitted overhead. "But that's not important. Far from it." He looked down at her sadly. "Do you trust Mapleshade? Would you give your life for her?"

"Yes," Silverpaw whispered, quivering. She didn't like where this was going, she could feel that something was wrong. "I trust with my life. But- but what does that have to do with anything?"

"She's evil. She's a murderer. You can't trust her. If you do, you're going to suffer in a way you can't even imagine." Jayheart noticed the look of terror on her face. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Silverpaw kicked off the bright grey warrior and raced away. "You're lying!" She cried out. "You're wrong! She- she's not a murderer! She's just punishing them, that's all! Y- you're wrong about everything!" Silverpaw shuddered, closing her eyes tightly. "You have to be wrong..." she whispered, shudders coursing through her body.

...

**Thank you very much for all the reviews last chapter! Let's see if we can get 78-80 this one, shall we? Oh, and if you want to read more about Jayheart, check out my story Fallen Warrior. It clears it all up. :)**


End file.
